fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Unite!: The Animated Series
Nicktoons Unite!: The Animated Series is an animated show created by Butch Hartman for Nickelodeon. Based.on a variety of Nickelodeon's original Nicktoons and the video game series, Nicktoons Unite! The show has it's usual run on Saturday Mornings. It's group of Nicktoons who protect the universe from the focuses of their enemy, the Syndicate. The show is praised by critics for it's mixture of unique animation styles, it's humor, it's action, and it's slight mockery to the superhero genre. The Nicktoons SpongeBob SquarePants-'''SpongeBob is a sea sponge who resides in the underwater world of Bikini Bottom. He's 19 years old, works as the fry-cook at the Krusty Krab, and lives in a pineapple with his pet snail, Gary. He's cheerful and optimistic, always looking on the bright side of everything. He's skilled in martial arts, absorbent, and flexible and mostly resistance to pain. '''Danny Phantom-'''Danny is the half-ghost hero of his ghostly homeworld, Amity Park. He's 14 years old, and he got his half-ghost powers in an accident in his parents' lab from the Ghost Portal. He's kinda of a klutz, with his ghost powers sometimes screwing things up. He's powers include flight, intangibility, hand-to-hand combat, ghost rays, ice powers, and his Ghostly Wail. '''Timmy Turner-'''He's an average kid from the world of Dimmsdale. He's a 10 year old boy who's been blessed with two magical fairy godparents, Comso and Wanda to help him with any problems. He's quite a troublemaker as he usually gets the group into trouble. He's equipped with many magical weapons that Comso and Wanda give him. He's also the shortest member too. '''Jimmy Neutron-'''He's the boy genius and the leader of Nicktoons, hailing from the world of Retroville. He's 11 years old and is Retroville's local genius, or nutcase as most people see him as. He's also the most intelligent of the Nicktoons, using many weapons and inventions he has to help him in battle. He has a bit of a rivalry with Timmy. '''Avatar Aang-'''He's the Avatar who hails from the mystical Asian world of the Four Nations. As the Avatar, 12 yr old Aang has the ability to bend the four elements-Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. Like SpongeBob, he's also cheerful and optimistic. He's a vegetarian and loves animals. When provoken, he can go into the Avatar State, his most powerful attack. He also has his trusty glider staff. '''El Tigre-Manny hails from the world of Miracle City. He's a 13 yr old teen with the superhero alter ego of El Tigre. In that form, Manny is given many abilities including launching paws, claws, and feline agility. He's usually in a feud between his father, White Pantera, who wants to be a hero, and his grandpa, Puma Loco, who wants him to be a villian. '''Otis-'''Otis is a talking cow in his mid-20s from the countryside world of Oedeville. He has the ability of human speech, thought, and is bipedal. He's the physically strongest of the team and is the tallest and biggest. He's one party animal and has his alter-ego, Cow-Man. '''Tak-'''Tak is the 14 yr old hero of the Pupununu People. He started out as an troublemaker and an outcast among his village, but after he found out about the prophecy of him being the legendary hero of the Pupununu, he matured and became accepted by the village as their protector. He's skilled the magic of the Jujus, wields his special Juju staff, and is best friends with Aang. '''Bessie Higgenbottom-'''Bessie is a 9 3/4 yr old girl from the world of The Bay. She's cheerful, happy, and quite mature for her young age. She's part of the Honeybee Scouts. Thanks to a special chemical by Jimmy, she's able to turn into the Mighty B! her superhero alter-ego during battle. '''Invader Zim-'''A 11 yr old alien invader from the Planet Irk. He was originally gonna take over the universe, but was dragged into the Nicktoons. He's quite with tons of Irken technology. He's also the most annoying member with his constant screaming. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.